


Glimmadora is THE BOMB (a hazard to Bow's mental health)

by HungryLibrary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Silly, absolutely ZERO planning or thinking of my own went into this so Wheeeeee!, gays who flirt via coming up with new ways to eff up the evil horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Glimmer and Adora come up with a new battle tactic. It works great on Horde soldiers! And figuring out a name for it leads to something that was LOOONG overdue.





	Glimmadora is THE BOMB (a hazard to Bow's mental health)

**Author's Note:**

> all the kudos to Mysral on tumblr for this fun mess :)

The late king of Bright Moon had taught the Horde to be wary of cute little light shows. Bright Moon’s current princess had reinforced that wariness with several sparkling punches to the face, and the whole She-Ra thing just hammered in the point that pretty glowing people = BAD.

So when a Horde redshirt looked up during the middle of routine shift and saw a burst of sparks flash directly over their position, they did exactly what any good soldier would do.

They screamed.

“Sweet Hordak it’s the SHINY ONES!!”

And then they ran.

_“Aaaaah!”_

Maybe if they hadn’t wasted so much breath on screaming they could have made it out in time.

Alas, as it was, the last thing they heard before being knocked unconscious was the cackle of the Bright Moon princess’s laughter and a whoop of glee from above.

“WE’RE GLIMMADORA, BABY!”

She-Ra slammed into the Horde lines with the force of a bomb, scattering soldiers and spider tanks in every direction. People scrambled to the still intact canons on either side, trying to turn them on their new target and too panicked to care that it would technically mean shooting plasma blasts at _themselves._

It was a moot point anyway. Glimmer got there first.

One quick teleportation later She-Ra was back in the air, over a different squad this time, and Glimmer was ready to unleash a second wave of destruction upon her helpless victims, laughing all the way.

  

-

Bow, it turned out, hadn't seen anything worth laughing about.

“I can’t even look at you guys right now.”

True to his word he kept a hand pressed over his eyes as he jabbed the other accusingly at them. Or at the pile of rubble to their left, anyway.

“Do you have any idea how many years you took off my life with that stunt?” He moaned. “Do you _care_ that I almost had a heart attack when I saw you two charge off ahead of all the rest of us?”

Both warrior princesses made a show of drooping contritely.

“We’re sorry Bow.” Adora mumbled, bowing her head in shame.

“Yeah.” Glimmer chimed in. “We’re sorry, and we promise we won’t do it again.”

Whipping around Adora stared at her, shocked and heartbroken. “But-”

Nudging her in the ribs Glimmer cleared her throat and jerked her head at Bow.

“Ah-HEM.”

At the same time she twisted slightly so Adora could see the hand held behind her back. All of Glimmer’s fingers, plus her thumb, were very pointedly crossed.

Adora’s eyes widened.

“Ohhh.” Crossed fingers, a ward against bad luck or a sign of deliberate deception. “Right, yeah. We, uh-” Quickly she tucked her hands out of sight and mimicked Glimmer’s move. “We promise. No more cool battle moves. Not ever.”  

Sadly watching Adora try to lie was like watching a dog trying to hide just by sticking it’s head under a couch.

Meaning it took all Glimmer’s strength not to snort or lean up and kiss Adora on the cheek.

“See, Bow?” She said instead. “Now everything’s fine and you don’t have to be angry or worried about us anymore!”

Bow peeked at them through his fingers. His expression was one of doubt.

“Literally, for as long as you two are alive and can find something to punch, I’m gonna have to worry about you guys. That’s like, my official new job.” He sighed.

“Man. I really _am_ the one remaining brain cell...”

Confused, Adora looked over at Glimmer again. “I thought the slang for someone smart was ‘being brainy’ or having ‘lots of brains’?” She muttered. “Why’s he saying he only has one brain cell? Is it one of those reverse irony things?”

This time Glimmer did snort.

“No. He’s just calling us a pair of reckless idiots.”

“Which you _are_.”

“But we’re badass reckless idiot!”

“Also true.”

“I still don’t get the word ‘bad-ass’.” Adora broke in. “Bad is bad and ‘ass’ can be an insult, so why does putting them together make it a good thing?”

“Okay, let’s start from the top. Bad can mean good and asses are great, right? Therefor-”

Hiding his face again Bow spun away from impending horror and strode off.

“Aaand nope nope I am _out.”_

-

“We should come up with a name for it.” Glimmer said later, rubbing at the sore spot all the teleports had left in her gut and grinning even so. “Like your ‘for the honor of greyskull’ line, only less of a weird word-salad.”

Looking up from cleaning the Sword of Protection Adora blinked.

“I thought we had a name. We’re Glimmadora, right?”

“But that covers EVERYTHING we do.”

A hand swept out to take in the smoking wreckage of what had been, just an hour before, a fully staffed Horde base.

“We need something just for that move so we can feel even more _epic_ when we do it!”

Adora nodded slowly. “So like, a battle cry? To help pump us up?”

“A named attack!” Glimmer jabbed at the air a few times, still ready to fight and clearly wishing this Horde base had been a bit bigger. “Something to make the Horde freeze with fear when they hear it!”

“Okay…”

Frowning Adora put some thought into it.

“Uh, the mobile multiple strike slaughter run?”

“Mmm.” Tilting her head Glimmer squinted as she imagined trying to say all that fast while teleporting. “Too many ‘M’s.”

“Unleash the Princess?”

“Too simple.”

“Run or be crushed by an eight foot tall lesbian?”

“Too _specific._ And too much like a warning.”

Adora shrugged. “Well then I’m out of ideas. Why can’t we just have an overall battle cry? It’s not like throwing She-Ra at the enemy is all that special. I mean sure, usually I don’t get dropped on people like a living bombshell, but-”

Sparks flashed as Glimmer snapped her fingers.

“That’s it!”

Grey eyes blinked rapidly, Adora trying hard to see through the afterimages burned into her retina. “Uh, what’s it?”

“The name! For the move thing!”

Glimmer launched herself over and wrapped herself around Adora, eyes sparkling as she beamed.

“We’ll call it the _‘Adora-Bomb’!_ ”

“That’s…”

Turning it over Adora started to smile.

“That could work. So the ‘Adora’ part means me-”

Rolling her eyes fondly Glimmer knocked their heads together. “Yes, Adora. Your name kinda does do that.”

“And so that would make you…” Adora smirked. “The bomb?”

Glimmer went red.

There was no hint of teasing in Adora’s eyes as she watched Glimmer, no hint of a joke. But there WAS a knowing edge to her smile. Clearly someone at some point had explained that the word ‘bomb’ could mean more than just the Horde’s definition of an explosive incendiary device.

Which meant Adora has just complimented her. While grinning at her _like that_. While Glimmer was more or less sitting _in her_ _lap_.

“I, uh.”

Was that, flirting? Had Adora just flirted??

No, Adora was just being nice because Adora _was_ nice and this was just Glimmer being waaay to thirsty for one of her two best friends-

Reaching up Adora cupped one of Glimmer’s burning cheek, thumb stroking softly across it.

“You know, you’re really cute when you blush.”

“Hhhhh-”

“Not that you’re not cute in general, but it’s just super fun watching your face turn the same color as your hair.”

“Um-”

“Oh hey.” Adora looked like she’d suddenly got a brilliant idea. “If I turn into She-Ra and throw you at the Horde to cut down on the distance you’d have to teleport, does that mean I’d get to yell ‘Glimmer Bomb’?”

Adora yeeting her at the enemy?

It was a ridiculous suggestion. Bow would absolutely NOT approve of it at all. Her mom would get grey hairs and ground her for a decade if she ever saw them do it. 

“Adora…”

It was all that plus the earnest twinkle in Adora’s eyes that finally broke Glimmer.

“…I love you.”

Adora’s jaw dropped open.

If Glimmer stopped to think about the all different things that reaction could mean she knew she’d never ever be able to say the next part. So instead of thinking, she just blurted out-

“W-wanna maybe make the whole Glimmadora thing official? With like a few dates, or a kiss, or something?”

She might as well have smacked Adora upside the head with the whole entire Bright Moon castle. Adora’s jaw clicked shut. A full minute ticked by as her eyes got wider and wider, a tremor running through the hand still cupping Glimmer’s cheek.  

Finally Glimmer felt her take a deep, shuddering breath.

 

* * *

 

  ** _“YES!”_**

On the other side of the Horde fort Bow winced and rubbed at his ringing ears. Then he grinned. That had definitely been Adora’s voice. And he could only think one person, equines obviously not included, who could make her sound _that_ happy.

Sure enough Glimmer was still busy getting kissed when he checked on them over more than _half an hour_ later.

"I'm really happy for you guys."

He said as they kept right on with the kissing and he kept his hand firmly in front of his eyes.

"But first of all, we're still in the middle of a war. So maybe save some of the make outs for later? And also- Did it REALLY have to take you two pulling off a death-defying stunt to set the mood for this!?" 

"Mmf." Glimmer waved him away impatiently, not willing to take her attention, or lips, off of Adora even for one second now she had them there.

Bow spun away and tossed his arms up in air. 

"You're both _hopeless._ Reckless. And _ridiculous._ "

"Mm hmmm..."

Adora giggled as Glimmer smiled into their next kiss. They totally were all that and more, and they loved each other for it. 


End file.
